This invention relates generally to vehicles, and in particular, to a modular cooling system and a structure for mounting the same in a frame of a vehicle such a bus.
As is known, engines are used to propel vehicles such as buses, cars and the like. In order to prevent the engine of a vehicle from overheating, a cooling system is often interconnected thereto. The cooling system includes a radiator operatively connected to the engine such that coolant from the engine flows through the radiator. A heat exchange is effectuated between the coolant in the radiator and the outside, ambient air in order to remove heat from the coolant flowing through the radiator and back to the engine. A fan may be provided to blow air across the fins of the radiator in order to facilitate the heat exchange.
Radiators are often formed from a plurality of metal parts such as tubes and fins. Since the prior art radiators are often times rigidly connected to the vehicle chassis adjacent the engines of the vehicles, radiators see all of the vibrations associated with the operation of the vehicles. Due to these vibrations, stress may develop at certain points on the radiator resulting in the radiator cracking and/or breaking at such points. In addition, the chassis of a vehicle, such as a bus, is flexible. For example, the chassis will deflect as the bus travels along a road or receives passengers. This deflection of the chassis of the bus may be transmitted to the radiator of the vehicle as additional unwanted stress. Since replacement of a radiator is both labor intensive and expensive, it is highly desirable to provide a mounting structure for a cooling system which eliminates the stress points on a radiator during operation of the vehicle.
Depending on the type of vehicle, vehicle cooling systems may also contain additional components such as a radiator shroud, a transmission and/or other oil cooler, a heater core, a fan clutch, an expansion tank, and/or other items which may be necessitated by the application.
The installation and/or replacement of a cooling system for a vehicle is both time consuming and costly due to the fact that prior art cooling systems utilize numerous parts and sub-assemblies. Typically, individual cooling system components are installed essentially one at a time, making installation a very cost and time-inefficient process. Consequently, it is also highly desirable to provide a cooling system which may be quickly and easily installed in a vehicle.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a modular cooling system which may be quickly and easily installed in a vehicle.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a cooling system for a vehicle which may be mounted to the chassis of the vehicle at a location remote from the engine.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a cooling system for a vehicle which is simpler and less expensive to manufacture than prior art cooling systems.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a mounting structure for a cooling system which eliminates the stress points on the cooling system during operation of the vehicle.
In accordance with the present invention, a cooling system module and a structure for mounting the same in a frame of a vehicle such as a bus is provided. The modular cooling system allows a user to install a single unit into the chassis of a vehicle thereby eliminating the time and labor associated with installation and/replacement of prior art cooling systems. The cooling system may include such items as a radiator, fan, fan drive, charged air cooler, transmission oil cooler, surge tank and/or other items which may be necessitated by the application.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a cooling system support structure for removably supporting a cooling system module on a vehicle chassis, comprising a frame configured to support the cooling system module. The frame has a first side along which are coaxially mounted first and second mounting points and a second side on which a third mounting point is mounted. Each of these mounting points is positioned to mate with corresponding chassis mounts on the vehicle chassis. A flexible coupling connects each mounting point to the respective chassis mount such that the frame is movably supported by the vehicle chassis.
In a highly preferred embodiment, the mounting points of the support structure are positioned such that the cooling system module is supported in a balanced state. The term xe2x80x9cbalanced statexe2x80x9d herein refers to the condition such that when the vehicle is generally level and not moving, the weight of the vehicle cooling system is approximately evenly distributed onto the three mounting points. This is accomplished by determining the placement of the cooling system components on the cooling system frame and by choosing the location of the mounting points on the cooling system frame. Mounting the cooling system to be in a balanced state allows each flexible coupling to be utilized to the full extent of available displacement while the vehicle is subjected to vibration, starting and stopping of the vehicle, chassis distortion, or any other loading that might put on the vehicle.
In an additional embodiment of the invention, the frame of the support structure includes top and bottom frame members each having spaced apart ends and first and second end frame members. The first and second end frame members are secured to a respective spaced apart end of said top and bottom frame members.
Preferably, the frame of the support structure further includes a first mounting bracket rigidly connected to a first end of the first side, a second mounting bracket rigidly connected to a second end of the first side, and a bracket support element which rigidly connects the first and second mounting brackets. It is highly preferred that the support structure has a first mounting point secured on the first mounting bracket and the second mounting point secured on the second mounting bracket such that the first and second mounting points are aligned coaxially.
The cooling system support structure preferably includes a first mounting point comprising a first outer bushing secured with respect to the first mounting bracket and a second mounting point comprising a second outer bushing secured with respect to the second mounting bracket, the first and second outer bushings being coaxially aligned. Further, a flexible inner bushing is coaxially secured within each of the first and second outer bushings. These flexible inner bushings are positioned to mate with corresponding chassis mounts on the vehicle chassis.
In an additional highly preferred embodiment of the present invention, the third mounting point includes a mounting point bracket rigidly connected to the second side of the frame and a flexible coupling comprising a connecting rod flexibly connected to the mounting point bracket and connecting the mounting point bracket to the vehicle chassis. The preferred connecting rod comprises a first rod end secured to a first rod outer bushing and a second rod end secured to a second rod outer bushing, such rod outer bushings positioned at opposite ends of the connecting rod with axes parallel one to the other and perpendicular to the axis of the connecting rod. The connecting rod also includes a flexible inner bushing coaxially secured within each rod outer bushing, the flexible inner bushing secured to the first rod outer bushing being positioned to mate with a mounting point bracket on the second side of the frame, and the flexible inner bushing secured to the second rod outer bushing positioned to mate with a corresponding chassis mount on the vehicle chassis.
When all or most of the cooling system components are mounted together as a unit, herein called a cooling system module, installation is both less costly and less time-consuming. When the module is flexibly mounted using the three point mounting arrangement of this invention, the components of the cooling system are subjected to much less stress, shock, and vibration, resulting in longer component life.
The cooling system may be positioned at a remote location with respect to the engine such that vibrations from the engine will not be transmitted directly to the cooling system. Further, by having the cooling system positioned at a location remote from the engine, vibrations from the engine and the chassis may dissipated along the length of the chassis.